One of the most popular features on mobile devices is location based service. Many applications rely on location based service, such as applications which provide directions or suggest local entertainment. Currently, these services are based on values provided by existing positioning technologies, such as a global position system (GPS). Positioning systems, such as GPS, rely on signals broadcasted by four or more satellites which detail the satellite identity, the time of transmission, and the location of transmission. Based on the time it takes a GPS receiver to receive a signal from each of the four satellites, the locations from which the signals were sent, and the speed at which the signals travel, GPS modules are capable of determining the location of a corresponding device. While these positioning technologies are extremely useful at identifying large targets, such as streets and buildings, the current technologies lack the granularity to precisely determine locations of smaller targets.